


Opportunities

by d00m



Series: Black and Blue (and a little Red too) [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bane is Pansexual, Crack, Drabble, Dubious Consent, First attempt at smut, M/M, ooc moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00m/pseuds/d00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as he was concerned, he had offered; so Bane would accept. </p><p>He’s only human, after all but then again so is Blake. </p><p>Sequel to Theatrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut! (so it is most likely terrible)
> 
> Drabbley, OOC and Crackey as always. 
> 
> Non Beta'd
> 
> Also, this story may be a sequel to Theatrics but it relates to events in Flashbacks (even though I think it's not that good and I may revise it)
> 
> But, this story can work as a standalone if you don't feel like reading those and have a good imagination.

Bane had grown up in poverty; barely scraping by. So, when opportunities presented themselves he almost always took advantage. He understood sex as a biological need important for personal health and emotional well being. Usually, his hand would suffice when he felt his more primal instincts stirring and his years of discipline prevented him from seeking someone out.    
  
However, when someone he saw fit as a mate approached him he would indulge himself. Gender or sex was blind to him; a willing partner was a willing partner.  
  
Bane did not understand Westerners’ taboos about coitus. They would laugh and make fun of certain aspects of the act yet acted alarmed or disgusted when they saw or read about it. Women were scorned for fulfilling their needs or displaying their bodies. Men were humiliated when caught in the act of gratifying themselves although their pop culture made such acts seem of the norm and humorous.  
  
He would never understand these people. If it was not for sex they would not exist.  
  
He also didn’t understand Detective Blake, who two weeks ago had licked him.  
  
Bane knew it was in an act of desperation because he had the Detective in a sleeper hold. But using your tongue on another person usually was a signal of attraction. Bane had been caught slightly off guard by the act and he had felt a twinge of arousal as he shoved the younger man away.  
  
He was aware of the Detective’s sexuality; if his taste in pornography was any indication. But he was sure that the younger man did not think of him as a suitable mate. He was broken and scarred in so many places and he often saw the Detective gawking at him when he removed his shirt to spar.  
  
Taila had loved the scars but then again Talia was one of a kind; a rarity upon the earth that would never show it’s face again for millennia. And she was gone with the rest of the League, either dead or imprisoned (or ashes upon the rooftops like Mr. Wayne); Bane was all that remained.  
  
Perhaps that was the real reason he wished to train Blake; not because the man was a poor vessel to enact his revenge on men already long dead (he had improved to some degree but in a serious battle he had no chance) but Bane couldn't deny the fact that as a human being he was a social animal and needed some form of companionship.  
  
Blake of course was very reluctant to be his companion. Which was understandable. But despite the man screaming obscenities at him during training or glaring in resentment when he was beaten he was rather cordial. Despite having to be reminded that Bane could not remove his mask on a whim; Blake always offered him food or something to drink when he would enter his home in the Cave beneath Wayne Manor. Blake also sometimes bought him books from the store where he worked.  
  
Perhaps the young man was only being accommodating; knowing there was nothing he could do about Bane’s presence so he had decided to make the best of it. Much like a kidnapped victim growing close to his captors for the sake of survival.  
  
Bane doubted that. Blake would quickly turn sour if Bane did something he did not approve of; like killing random criminals who threatened what little civilians remained in the broken city.  
  
On such an occasion the Detective had refused to meet him for training and Bane was forced to collect him and dump him in the lake like he had promised. Blake accepted the consequences without a struggle and told him that if Bane was going to continue to kill people he would no longer train with him willingly; so Bane kept dumping him in the lake. On occasions the young man would almost die from the cold water but he still insisted.  
  
Stubborness; a very American trait.  
  
For the first time in a very long while, Bane relented and vowed not to kill the criminals that plagued Gotham. He blinded and crippled them instead.  The Detective was irate at this notion; but he grudgingly returned to training.  
  
Then, the incident occurred in which Detective Robin John Blake had licked him. And Bane was forced to realise that he was attracted to the younger man.  
  
He had always found dark hair and eyes more appealing than the fairer varieties; even though Blake’s skin was so pale he could be easily spotted in the dark. The man stood almost a head shorter than him and was limber; having a gymnast's body. With proper training he could be an excellent fighter or...  
  
He needed to stop thinking about that. Blake would be here for their weekly sparring session any moment. But Bane could not shake the feeling of the man’s mouth against his skin.  
  
Talia had also used sexuality as a weapon to confuse her enemies. A lifetime ago when they both were training with the league she would fight shirtless like the rest of them (much to her father’s horror at first, until he realised what she was doing and then he grudgingly approved) she won most of her fights.  
  
But Blake was not Talia.  
  
Talia was confident; steadfast in everything she attempted. If she had fear she did not show it. Blake was earnest, yet his anger and fear were so strong on his face  at times Bane was sure he could smell it if he didn’t have the mask.  
  
And oh, Detective Blake let his anger show in very distasteful ways. Screaming, cursing and even displaying his middle finger when he was too tired to speak. Bane was more amused than angered until Blake had insulted his mother.  
  
He learned very quickly not to do that.  
  
Bane didn’t even remember her. But he liked to think of her as a kind and brave woman; much like Talia’s own mother. He assumed his father had abandoned them both; so he did not care what Blake said about him. Blake once said his father smelt of elderberries which Bane did not understand; leaving the young man disappointed.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He heard Blake’s footsteps before he spoke. The man learned the art of stealth much swifter than combat which was probably more natural to someone of his background; but he was still no match for Bane (who also had hearing aids installed into his mask so he heard just about everything no matter what which was one of the many reasons why Bruce couldn’t hide from him in the dark)  
  
“Good evening Detective.” He replied, setting down his novel on a crate which was doubling as his night table.  
  
Bane was a man of simple tastes. He mostly enjoyed fires, and reading. He would read anything he could get his hands on from random newspaper clippings to college-level texts. The novel he had currently in his hands was one about a young veterinarian who ended up joining a circus during the Depression era of the United States. Blake had given it to him because one of his colleagues had recommended it and he was aware of Bane’s love for literature.  
  
He got up from his bed and noticed Blake had a large box in his arms.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“Donation pile from work.” Blake replied, “I got some for the kids at St. Swithin’s but Father Reilly said some of these are a bit uh... advanced for young readers.”  
  
Blake sat the box down near Bane’s makeshift bookshelf. But Bane could only think of how thoughtful the gesture was.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“Shall we begin?”  
  
“Let me get my stuff off.”  
  
Bane watched as Detective Blake stripped off his jacket, then the shirt underneath it. His body indeed was adjusting. He was a lot thicker than when they had first begun training four months ago. His stances were better and his reflexes more refined; however he still fell and was pinned with ease.  
  
 _Stop. Looking. At. Him._  
  
Blake pulled off his shoes and socks and stepped over into the other room which Bane left bare. It was lit dimly by a few industrial lights that hung from the ceiling which gave it a harsh glow with none of the warmth that a fire could bring.  
  
Bane himself removed his white sleeveless shirt, pulled off his socks (he saw no need to wear his shoes when he didn’t need to) and followed; cracking his neck and knuckles. Maybe being a little too harsh on him today will bury the lust simmering within him.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Bane gave him a quizzical look.  
  
“I do not understand.”  
  
“You don’t seem okay.”  
  
“There is nothing wrong with me.”  
  
“We don’t have to if-”  
  
Bane tackled him without warning and Blake cursed; squirming beneath him.  
  
“What the fuck is this?”  
  
“You must always mind your surroundings.”  
  
“I... you... oh fuck it.”  
  
 _Gladly- what is wrong with you?_  
  
Blake struggled beneath him; swearing as always. The Detective was like a frightened kitten when he was angry; with it’s fur on end, back arched, and bouncing sideways at the enemy.  
  
His thoughts were rattled when Blake headbutted him. Bane grunted in surprise and released his adversary. Allowing the younger man to find his feet and lunge for him.  
  
 _This kitten still has claws- stop thinking of him as a kitten it makes your attraction to him borderline disgusting._  
  
Bane quickly adjusted and they brawled. Blake often tried to use some techniques that Bane had  
taught him but often fumbled or failed in delivery. The younger man tried a left hook but it was quickly caught in his fist and shoved back into his face causing Blake to stumble backwards onto his backside.  
  
“Admirable; you’re learning.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
Blake got up and charged him; tackling him to the ground and straddling his waist; laying into his face. Arousal was pooling below Bane’s belt now; there was no denying. The sight above him was just too lovely. Blake’s dark eyes were hot with anger and determination; blood was dripping from his nose onto Bane’s chest and he could feel the heat soaking into his skin. Bane quickly rolled him for a pin but Blake quickly squirmed out of it.  
  
 _Impressive._  
  
The Detective tried hitting him again but Bane managed to grab him; holding him by the waist, Bane tossed him for good measure an while Blake was struggling to stand he kicked him square in the chest (Blake called such a move as a Sparta kick, but the reference was lost on him)  
Blake yelped and clutched his chest and rolled onto the dirt floor letting out a soft moan. Bane pounced and pinned him; sitting on his chest which made him cry out in pain.  
  
The Detective swore and tried to writhe away but Bane held onto both of his wrists.  
  
“I... I think you broke some of my ribs.” He choked out. “Get off.”  
  
 _He might, later tonight when Blake had gone home to lick his wounds._  
  
“Bones heal. You are not even trying, Detective.”  
  
Blake continued to squirm and swear at him.  
  
“Jesus Christ you fucking asshole!”  
  
Suddenly, Bane felt a tug at his right hand; Blake had managed to free one of his wrists. But then-  
  
 _What was that?_  
  
Detective Robin John Blake had his hand right over his groin; groping him firmly.  
  
That was it. He had enough. He didn’t care if the Detective was using this as a ploy to be released; he was going to have him. Bane  scooped him up carried him into his living area.  
  
As far as he was concerned, Blake had offered; so Bane would accept. He would make it as enjoyable as possible--  
  
“Oh... shit.” he heard the man murmur.  
  
Blake felt his arousal. Good. He was the one causing it he might as well enjoy the spoils.  
  
“I’ve had enough of your... what would you Westerners say? _Teasing_. Detective.”  
  
“Wait... what? Oh-.” Blake squeaked; _squeaked_. Yet he did not struggle.  
  
Bane dumped him onto his mattress which he had raised up on plastic crates. Blake scooted away from him; kicking off the several blankets and pillows Bane had collected onto the dirt floor.  
  
He was terrified. Bane couldn’t help but to feel insulted.  
  
“No harm will come to you.” he murmured gently.    
  
Bane crawled onto the bed to join his partner; who still was very frightened and confused. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers over Blake’s still bleeding nose and over his lips; which were trembling. He felt the sticky warmth of the blood against his fingertips and gently withdrew. The younger man let out a soft whimper and leaned his face forward slightly so Bane cupped it into his palm for a moment before suddenly removing his hand.  
  
Bane realised he had been unprepared; some things needed to be collected. He got up from the bed causing Blake to make a confused sound.  
  
“One moment, Detective.”  
  
“Do you need lube or something?” His voice was hoarse.  
  
Bane paused and turned to look at him then he chuckled.  
  
“I said no harm would come to you.”  
  
Blake smiled for a moment.  
  
“Wow, thanks... I guess? _Jesus_...”  
  
Blake flopped onto his back with his arms splayed out while Bane rifled through one of his crates and found a small bottle at the bottom of it. He always carried personal lubricant with him; he hadn’t used it for a while but he didn’t like to be unprepared so he had never thrown it out.  
  
Bane returned to the bed; setting the lube on his makeshift night table. He crawled towards Blake like a lion stalking its prey which made Blake make another frightened noise. Bane straddled his waist and gently stroked the side of his cheeks as his partner breathed heavily.  
  
“I’ve never done this before.” Blake blurted out.  
  
Bane cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Are you saying-”  
  
“I’ve never _fucked_ anyone- uh... well I’ve done other things like jerking them off or su-”  
  
The man was rambling; it was adorable. Bane placed a finger over his mouth.  
  
“Hush.”  
  
Blake bit his lower lip and nodded. While Bane’s hands gently explored his body. The younger man was pretty battered and when Bane’s large hands brushed over the place where he had kicked Blake winced. Bane would make sure not to put too much pressure on him there.

* * *

 

This was not happening.  
  
But, it was and he was letting Bane do this.  
  
He didn’t _want_ to grab a scary ex-terrorist’s crotch (in a feeble form of self-defense). But Bane had kicked him pretty hard and all two hundred and twenty pounds of him were sitting on the bruise.  
  
Blake learned he couldn’t think clearly when he was in excruciating amounts of pain as well.  
  
The next thing he knew, Bane had scooped him up and dropped him on the bed; calling him a tease.  
  
Blake didn’t like to think of Bane as a sexual creature; the thought of him having sex at all sent unpleasant shivers through his body. It didn’t matter that sometimes he would come to mind while jerking it in the shower (he vowed to _never_ use Bruce’s computer again after what happened)  
  
 _This man killed people; he tried to kill him once._  
  
But the fact that his dick was all for it didn’t help anything at all and since Blake hadn’t had any sexual contact since leaving the Academy his body was aching for it. He also knew that fighting against what Bane was planning to do to him might make things much more worse.  
  
John Blake; you _slut_. Gordon and Bruce would be so proud of you.  
  
Bane was straddling his waist; his large beautiful hands exploring his exposed torso. He watched the ex-terrorist’s eyes: steely grey and almost predatory as they flickered over his rather frightened form. He had promised not to hurt him; but considering that Blake was an ass-virgin (and topping was really out of the question so he wasn’t going to offer) he knew it was going to hurt no matter how gentle Bane was going to be with him.  
  
He may have to call in sick tomorrow.  
  
When he felt Bane’s hands at his waistband his body tensed and he yelped in alarm.  
  
“ _Hush_.” Bane murmured.  
  
“I... I... I...”  
  
Bane made a sound that sounded like “ _shh_ ” but came out severely distorted and frightening because of the mask which made him whimper again.  
  
John Blake, you _whimpy slut_.  
  
Bane made quick work of Blake’s belt and pulled off the secondhand jeans he got from Goodwill in one fell swoop; leaving him  in his boxers. The ex-terrorist chuckled.  
  
“What?”  
  
Bane placed a hand right onto his arousal; which was now visibly standing at attention without the constraints of his jeans. Blake made a soft sound as Bane gently palmed him.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Bane squeezed slightly making Blake yelp and swear some more, which in turn made him laugh in amusement. He then proceeded to pull down his boxers; freeing his arousal for the world to see before working off his own pants.  
  
After removing his Brace Bane worked off his pants and boxer-briefs. Blue? Huh, so Bane can wear actual colors-  
  
 _Oh my God._  
  
Bane was very well endowed. Normally, Blake wouldn’t have had a problem with this except that the cock in question was going to be inside of him, and it was connected to a very dangerous person that could kill him with one finger.  
  
“Oh my God.” He repeated out loud.  
  
Blake struggled to his knees in a fit of nerves when Bane reached out; placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Relax.”  
  
Bane’s hand dragged from his shoulder to his navel then futher and gently took his cock in hand; stroking it with surprising gentleness. Blake let out a soft moan of approval and shyly leaned forward. Bane was very warm; and his hand was doing something nice. He responded by pulling him against his chest with a soft laugh.  
  
“As you can see Detective, It’s quite impossible for me to bite.”  
  
Did Bane just try to tell a joke? _In his own expense?_ Maybe Blake shouldn’t have headbutted him that hard because he was sure he was hearing things.  
  
Blake let out a small laugh and shyly began to work over Bane’s body. He started at those massive shoulders before sliding down to his upper arms before placing one hand right above the coarse hair near his groin. He leaned forward and shyly kissed along his neck which made Bane murmur something in that foreign tongue of his and cupped his ass with both of his hands; pulling their cocks together and grinding with need.  
  
Blake took that as a hint and moved his mouth along his shoulder; gently nipping and scraping his teeth; tasting the mixture of leather and metal as he dragged his mouth down to Bane’s scarred chest and mouthed the sensitive flesh of his remaining nipple (the other being blown off courtesy of Miss Kyle; you badass _bitch_ ).  
  
Bane’s grip on his ass was going to leave a bruise. And he was sure Bane was swearing in whatever gobbledygook language that was. (Arabic? Russian? Mandarin? Oh fuck-)  
  
Bane quickly rolled him on his stomach causing a twinge of pain in Blake’s ribs; making him cry out. He ran a hand from between Blake’s shoulder blades to the cleft of his ass which sent pleasurable shivers down his spine while his other hand worked Blake’s cock in slow gentle strokes.  
  
Blake let out a soft moan of approval while Bane reached for the bottle of lube. He tensed slightly which caused Bane to say something which he hoped was comforting but his head was buzzing too much for him to pay attention.  
  
The next thing he knew he felt Bane gently spreading his ass and he felt a slick finger probing his entrance. He let out a soft whimper and his body clenched defensively which made Bane make a disproving sound. He delved deeper and Blake tried to breathe slowly and willed himself to relax as Bane inserted a second finger; gently brushing against his prostate as he continued to prepare him. Blake made a sound of approval and he felt his muscles start to loosen as Bane worked both his ass and massaged his lower back. He was surprised on how gentle Bane was treating him in this regard and pushed back against his fingers.   
  
He didn’t know how long Bane had been finger-fucking him but it felt like ages; and when he finally withdrew Blake let out a moan of disappointment. Bane simply chuckled in response.  
  
“Patience.” He murmured.  
  
“Fuck...”  
  
He heard the sound of Bane slicking himself up and grabbing his hips with gusto. All gentleness from before seemed to be gone which worried Blake slightly.  
  
John Blake let out a strangled cry as Bane pushed into him with a low growl. It burned, but at least his ass was somewhat prepared for it. He worked his hips slowly at first, his hands clasped firmly to Blake’s own hips; bumping his prostate irregularly which sent pleasant jolts through him.  
  
Bane let out another snarl and began moving faster; gripping Blake tighter as he continued their fuck. Taking all of Bane’s girth was still painful; but there was pleasure mixed with it and Blake let out a low groan and swore every time he felt Bane’s cock hit him right where he needed it most.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Bane angle himself so his body was pressed flush completely on top of Blake’s back as he continued thrusting. His mouthpiece was pressed along the nape of his neck (the metal was surprisingly warm) he could hear more of Bane’s raspy grunts of pleasure and puffs of hot breath against his damp skin.  
  
Whatever pain Blake was feeling before was forgotten because all he was paying attention to now was the slick heat inside and on top of him as Bane worked him; pausing sometimes to re-angle himself and delve deeper. Blake pushed back as best as he could which made Bane make noises of approval.  
  
Blake’s orgasm took him by surprize when it ripped through him. He let out a loud moan as his body spasmed and he came onto his belly and the bedsheets. Bane didn’t stop thrusting.  He milked Blake for all he was worth as his movements became sharper and more erratic before roaring in his own pleasure and spilling inside of him; his hips jerking sporadically to ride it out as long as possible.  
  
He felt Bane pull out and his cum leak out of his ass and down his thighs; a hand moved through his damp hair. Blake let out a soft whimper, his mind hazy from the afterglow. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep; the last thing he heard was the loud, unceremonious sound of a large body flopping beside him.

* * *

  
Blake woke in Bane’s bed; he was all sticky and with a sore ass to boot. But, at least Bane had thrown a blanket over him during his post-coital slumber.  
  
It smelled like Bane, only dustier with hints of sex and mildew.  
  
The man in question was sitting cross legged by the fire, casually reading the book Blake had given him a couple weeks ago.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Bane turned to him; his eyes crinkled in amusement.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
Morning? Oh shit he was going to be late for work. Blake jolted in an attempt to scramble but his ass had other ideas and he fell back onto the equally sticky mattress with a moan and a slur of cussing. Bane simply chuckled, the same way he always did when he swore.  
  
He may have felt great last night; but not he just hurt. He wasn’t going to be sitting down for a while.  
  
“Your manager called two hours ago and said you did not need to come in today.” Bane reassured him.  
  
Blake noticed his cellphone was sitting next to him by the fire.  
  
“Did you answer?”  
  
Bane frowned at him.  
  
“Of course not. He left a message.”  
  
Blake let out a sigh of relief and gingerly moved out of the bed.  
  
“Do you have a bathroom?”  
  
“Of course. I am assuming you wish to bathe.” He nodded at the dried cum on his legs and belly, as well as the blood still on his face.  
  
Blake felt himself flush with embarrassment. Bane cocked an eyebrow at him and tilted his head slightly.  
  
“What is there to be ashamed of?” Bane asked him.  
  
“I just let Gotham’s most wanted fuck me.”  
  
“You offered.”  
  
“Theatricality, remember? You were hurting me- more than usual.”  
  
“Perhaps you should try something else. Because I take such advances as an _invitation_.”  
  
Blake tried to think of something mean to say; but he couldn’t. He felt stupid. He felt stupid for letting Bane have him without a fight, and enjoying it. He really enjoyed himself. And, Bane could have easily destroyed him.  
  
“If it makes you feel any less disagreeable  I enjoyed _fucking_ you.” Bane continued. “And if you continue to _tease_ me I will rut you until you pass out from either exsausiton or blood loss.”  
  
John stiffened. The work fuck sounded so wrong coming from Bane; who never swore (in English at least) He decided Bane was not allowed to swear. Ever.

* * *

  
  
Blake found the bathroom in a walled off part of the warehouse. It had  a laundry sink and large plastic tub. The toilet was in a  closet. He figured this warehouse was owned by the mob and this was their “cleanup” room after silencing someone.  
  
The thought didn’t upset him that much. He wondered if sleeping with ex-terrorists who mutilate people on the side made him unfazed by anything else.  
  
He didn’t find any shampoo which didn’t surprize him (Bane’s head was so bald Blake swore he could see his reflection in it). But there was a bar of soap he could use instead; having done so when he was too poor to afford anything else.  
  
After he washed, he let his body soak in the warm water; it helped his sore muscles and eased the tension. It was the first time he was immersed in water that wasn’t filled with guano or so cold he could barely breathe.  
  
He jumped when he heard the door open.  
  
“Uh... occupied.”  
  
“I have seen everything already.” Bane replied while he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
He wasn’t wearing any- Oh _Jesus-fuck_ he was a shower not a grower.  
  
Blake wondered how he found pants that could fit him without crushing his assets.  
  
“Are you going to let me heal first?” Blake replied nervously.  
  
Bane nodded.  
  
“Of course, I cannot train you if you can hardly stand.”  
  
Bane walked over and plopped himself inside on the other end of the tub, which caused a large wave of water to splash out.  
  
“What-”  
  
“I also need to bathe. The less water I use the less likely the... DWP?”  
  
“Yeah. Department of Water and Power.”  
  
Bane nodded.  
  
“The less likely the Department of Water and Power would be alerted to my presence here.”  
  
“Why would they care?”  
  
“Gordon is working closely with them to try and fish me out since they’ve realised I’m no longer housed in the sewers.” Bane replied while reaching for the bar of soap.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Bane gave him a knowing look.  
  
“He is a good man. I understand why you admire him.”    
  
“Then why did you try to kill him?”  
  
“That was another time. You and Gordon were infringing on our plans it would be practical that you be removed.”  
  
“But your plan failed.”  
  
Bane’s shoulders sagged for a moment and he gave Blake a warning look before his eyes flickered away.  
  
“It did, Detective.”  
  
“Uh... sorry?”  
  
“Why must you insist on apologising for the truth?”  
  
Blake felt a twinge in his gut. He had just enjoyed sex with Bane: the very man who almost succeeded in decimating the only city he ever knew. Bruce and Gordon put so much trust and faith into him and yet he couldn’t win a brawl with group of gang-bangers let alone learn anything from Bane himself: who Blake had deduced had received the same training Bruce did during his tenure as the Batman. He didn’t have endless money, and he couldn’t just up and leave Gotham to find himself. He had people who needed him. The people at work, the kids at St. Swithin’s, Gordon. Gotham needed him too in the turmoil caused by the occupation. And he couldn’t do anything about it. He was just a twenty-five year old orphan. He was just sitting here fucking the man he could be turning in. It would take one phone-call and the entire GCPD and it would all be over. Yet here he was sharing a bathtub and starting to enjoy this man’s company...  
  
“Because sometimes the truth hurts.” his voice cracked when he spoke.  
  
Blake struggled out of the bath and reached for an old stained towel that was draped over the sink. He couldn’t look at Bane he simply walked out.  
  
Blake moved (more like hobbled) into Bane’s living area and noticed that he had made the bed and folded his clothes. He dressed, trying to bottle up the anger and frustration but he was breathing heavily.  
  
Finally, he simply crawled onto the bed and buried his face into the clusterfuck of pillows (seriously, Bane had a lot of pillows) letting out scream of frustration.  
  
Minutes passed.

He didn’t hear Bane come in, but he felt the weight of the mattress shift as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“It is alright to feel guilt.”  
  
Blake peeked out from the nest of pillows; his eyes felt raw and stingy and his throat was swelling up. God, he was pathetic.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Only an insane person would forgive me for the things I have done.”  
  
He felt Bane’s hand on the small of his back.  
  
“Don’t-”  
  
Bane withdrew his hand.  
  
“Put your fucking hand back and let me finish.”  
  
Bane let out a soft chuckle and stretched out beside him on the bed; his hand rubbing small circles; massaging the flesh of his back. It felt nice.  
  
“Don’t... fucking... I don’t know... I-”  
  
Blake made a sound of frustration and buried his face into the pillows again.  
  
“Do you have something to say?”  
  
“ _WhenyoufuckedmeIlikedit_.” He muttered; his voice muffled by the fabric.  
  
“ _Hm?_ ”  
  
Blake lifted his head and flopped it on its side facing Bane, who was looking at him in amusement.  
  
“When you fucked me, _I liked it_.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I would do it again.”  
  
“That can be arranged if you like.” Bane said, his eyes smiling in amusement.  
  
“I feel guilty about it- letting my heroes down and all.”  
  
“I am quite aware.”  
  
“I might feel guilty about it for a while.”  
  
“That is only natural.”    
  
“Also, can we not fuck and train on the same day?”  
  
Bane gave him a look, and Blake swore underneath that mask he was smirking.  
  
“I cannot promise that, Detective.”  
  
 _Asshole._

**Author's Note:**

> The Elderberries line is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Blake was wise enough not to call Bane's mother a hamster) 
> 
> The Book in Question is Water for Elephants. I simply picked a book from my bookshelf at random and decided it would work. (If you haven't read it yet it's a good book; but a terrible movie which makes me sad because it has Christoph Waltz in it and he's awesomesauce)
> 
> The Sparta Kick is pretty obvious. It looks super badass.


End file.
